Sleep Thinking
by redex
Summary: PG fluff. BryannightmaresBryRei!


I took an old drabble of mine, much too short on it's own to be published here, and added a little bit. Just a little bit of Rei/Bry fluff that you will hopefully enjoy. Who knows the next time I'll manage more Beyblade fanfiction? Well, I have another Rei/Bry on the way, another edited drabble, which should be up as soon as I figure out what happens in the ending. ; Well, have fun!

**Disclaimer: **Red doesn't own Beyblade, never has never wil. Though she does own numerious bugbites. If you're interested in having some of those, you can allways look her up.

* * *

**Sleep Thinking**

_by_

**Redex**

* * *

He woke up.  
He didn't know where he was, but then he found crystal blue eyes in the distorted night-shadows and calmed down.  
"Yuri?" he whispered, shaking still from the fright inside his head.  
"Right," the other murmured, and Bryan latched onto him, burying his face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he mumbled finally, and slowly pulled himself away from Yuri. Yuri just sighed and said: "I know. It doesn't matter."  
Bryan lay down on his back and breathed deeply. The bed creaked as Yuri rolled over to face him and Bryan looked over at him.  
"You know I love you, right Bry?" he murmured, leaning in to kiss Bryan carefully on the forehead. "Just not in the same way I love Kai."  
"I know."  
  
The next night that Bryan had a nightmare, Yuri didn't come. And he woke up to the night-shadows with nothing to anchor him. In the morning he was still awake, curled up in a ball in the corner of his bed, working hard not to sob his tale of exhaustion and fear into his bed sheets. And so it was for the next few days. Bryan didn't know if he would wake in a cold sweat to those calming blue eyes, or not.  
  
Then, one night, Bryan awoke to a quite different sight than normal. The door was open a crack and someone was standing in front of it, closing it silently. With the fear of his nightmare still running through him, he thought perhaps that this vision was just a continuation of it, and that he hadn't woken up at all. "Bryan?"  
The spectre speaks.  
Bryan just sat silently. He didn't know who this was, and he wasn't going to make a fool of himself, if he could help it. As the person stepped closer, Bryan's brain added together all the attributes. Medium height, skinny, graceful, long hair, careful voice. "Rei?" he mumbled, quite baffled as to why his opponent would be here, of all places. This was definitely a continuation of his dream. "In a few moments Rei will pull out a blade and attack me or something," he thought. But he was wrong. This Rei was the real one, and was inhabited by no small measure of kindness. Even for a former arch enemy. He sat down on the edge of the bed, causing Bryan to curl his legs up against his chest and shy away from him. "What do you want?" he mumbled, no longer worried about how he was being seen. "You had a nightmare?" Rei replied a question with a question.  
Bryan hesitated and then nodded. "Do you... want a hug?" Bryan would have stared at Rei in disbelief for longer if he wasn't quite so relieved. He could smell Rei's shampoo and deodorant as he hugged tightly his greatest opponent, who was hugging him back. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling himself be grounded in the real world. "Thank you," he mumbled, only now realizing how terribly embarrassing and potentially blackmail material this was. "You're welcome," Rei replied, smiling softly. Bryan wanted to trust that smile. "Do you... have nightmares often?" Rei asked quietly, looking as though he was ready to bolt if Bryan looked like he was going to explode at him. "Yes. Every night. Sometimes two."  
Bryan ignored the surprise and then pity crossing the Chinese teen's face. "Yuri used to help, but now that he's with Kai..."  
"They can't let go of each other," Rei finished, looking slightly sad. Bryan realized that Rei was probably one of Kai's best friends. "You've noticed that too, eh?" Bryan said wryly, finally feeling tired enough to sleep. He fell back onto the mussed sheets and curled up. Rei, realizing the moment of his usefulness was gone, stood up and then paused before saying slowly, "I could come back tomorrow night. If you'd like."  
Bryan slowly smiled. What an impossible question. Good thing they were alone. Well, if they hadn't been alone, Bryan doubted that anything would have happened at all. "Umm, yeah, that would be...nice," he got out, blushing slightly. It looked to Bryan as though Rei was blushing as well, because he turned towards the door abruptly as well.  
"Ok, I'll...I'll see you at breakfast, then."  
  
And so it went for the next few weeks as they grew more accustomed to each other. They began to talk after the sessions; sometimes they would go over the nightmare together, piecing together the meaning. Bryan began to look first for golden eyes than blue ones.

* * *

"Have you seen Rei lately?"  
  
"No, but I think Takao said he was in the kitchen getting something to eat."  
  
"Thanks Kai."  
  
"No problem, Bry."  
  
"Wonder why he's looking for your cat."  
  
"Well, they've been spending a lot of time together, have you noticed?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. You think they're together?"  
  
"I wouldn't be expecting it, but maybe."  
  
"Oh, I saw Rei go into Bryan's room last night!"  
  
"What were you doing up, Takao?"  
  
"Uh...I was...heading...to the bathroom?"  
  
"Unhunh."  
  
"Well, I guess that spikes it. Bryan and Rei are together."  
  
"Maybe we should go see what they're doing in the kitchen."  
  
"Maybe you should watch where your nose goes. Bryan isn't known for his patience."  
  
"Umm, I'm going to go find Kenny..."  
  
"What an indiscreet idiot."  
  
"Really, I know. Should we check tonight, or tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow, in case they hear some rumour."  
  
"Yeesh, who would of thought those two?"

* * *

That undedicated dialogue is confuzing even for me, who wrote it. XDv Well, hopefully you'll recignize all the charectors in there. Takao, Yuri, and Kai discussing the phenominon that is Rei/Bry, which I normally don't write at all, but this was on a kick and I wanted to do something that showed how incredible this pairing is to me. Because Bryan really is a coldhearted bastard. But if you want some good Bryan charactorization, look up Kerrie-chan in the het departement.

Please review and tell me your opinions!


End file.
